Mon Sweet Angleterre
by Sidni-BD
Summary: Francis feels the need for release and knows just the person to go to. Writer's block for Broken Glass yet again.. Warning! Yaoi, Smut, BoyXBoy, and Francis Bonnefoy. Don't like? Don't read.


The world meeting was especially boring today. There was nothing for the poor Frenchman to do except to just ogle at Arthur who sat across from him and two seats down. Arthur tried to listen to the American who was talking during the meeting, but failed and just folded his arms on the table, and rest his head in his arms. The Brit was tired, and cold. He hated winter. He then dozed off in the middle of the meeting.

Francis couldn't help but smile at the sight of his Angleterre sleeping during the meeting. He could be adorable at the most random times. Francis was so in thought that he didn't notice His Spanish friend poking him with his pen and giving him smirks.

Arthur soon slept silently, breathing lightly. He nuzzled his arms softly, shiving abit. All he had on was his light blue jacket, and black pants on, it was still very cold to him. As he slept, he relaxed, and flinched a bit in his sleep still hearing the loud American.

Chuckling, he reached over and hit the British man's hand. Notifying him of the meeting being almost over.

Arthur jumped up." W-What did I miss?" He asked, and looked around to see countries leaving."..Erm..I slept that long.." He murmured to himself. "Well, you missed the part where we convinced you to strip on top of the table and me putting a 5 dollar bill in your boxers~." "W-What?!" He blinked and looked over to Francis." Your joking, aye?" He said with a small blush forming across Arthur's cheeks. Francis chuckled once again. "Oui Angleterre~. But of course, if that's what you like," He jumped on the table, sat down and scooted over so his stomach was in Arthur's face, "We can go back to your hotel room and try it~.." He whispered the rest of his sentence huskily in the Brit's ear. Arthur raised an eye brow, and then moved on arm casually on Francis's leg." I'm sure you would simply love that, hm?" He looked up at him, and then fluttered his eyes innocently.

"Honhonhon~ And so would you~" He used his legs to push the chair in, Arthur still sitting in chair. Soon Arthur's face was literally between the French man's legs. Arthur blushed darkly, and then sneaked out of the chair under the table, then frowned." I was joking, bloody git!" He said from under the table, before crawling fro under it, and standing back up on the other side. "But mon cher~! The fun was about to start~! "

"I'm not doing such things in a public meeting!" He stated, even though most of the people there had left, only a few people stayed to help clean and resolve things.

"Then how about we go back to your hotel room and continue~?"

He thought for a moment, then walked over to him." You really do want to get smacked, don't you?" He raised an eye brow, but then moved the chair, and stood in front of him, wrapping his arms around Francis's neck." Maybe we can. But only for a little, aye?" "Oui~ lead me to the hotel room~" Francis was giddy the whole ride to the hotel. Just from sitting next to him in the taxi, he could already feel a bulge in his pants. As they soon arrived to the hotel Arthur was staying at, he got out of the car and payed the taxi driver. Arthur then started walking to the hotel.

t took everything to not just jump him in the lobby, but Francis knew that would just anger Arthur. Standing in the lobby Arthur got out his key to his room, then looked over to Francis." Are you alright, lad?" Francis nodded. "I just don't know how I can hold it in any longer~. And I do believe that is.. obvious.." He looked down to see a now very noticeable bulge in his pants. He looked to the bulge in Francis's pants, then laughed." Someone's just excited, hm?" He purred, then took Francis's hand, and walked to the elevator to go to his room. Francis shivered from his words and followed Arthur to his room.

The minute the door closed, Francis pinned the Brit against the door and gave a heated kiss that sent a shock throughout his body. Francis forced his tong between the two soft lips. He leaned more into the kiss, before teasingly pulling away. "Mon cher~" Francis took the English man's tie and pulled him toward the bed and turned around so he was straddling his lap. Arthur purred, then leaned closer, playing with his tie slightly, before clinging to him. The French man chuckled slightly and undid his tie and does the shirt buttons with his teeth. He teased him." Whoa now, I only said a little~" He smirked, then looked to him innocently. "Mon cher~ If only you knew the things you did to me~."

He whispered." And that is~?" Francis looked down at the bulge in his pants, still waiting. He looked back up and smirked. "Was it not obvious?" " Well, a wee bit, but what all do you need to, fill your eager pleasure~" He glanced down. Francis leaned in next to his face. "To fuck you senseless~" He blushed darkly."..Well..I..I..Dont know what exactly to respond to that, love.." Francis leaned down to his ear and nibbled. "No need to respond."

He blinked, and stayed silent. Francis continued to finish off the buttons and looked back up. You don't have to if you don't want to." " I never said I didn't want to.." He smirked, and then helped Francis unbutton Francis's shirt. "Honhonhon~" Francis shrugged off the white button down and leaned forward, gently licked at one of the pink nipples. Arthur let out a small moan, and leaned back. Francis smiled, closed his mouth over the pert nipple and using his hand to tweak and twirl the other. He clung to the Frenchman, and tried not to moan. Francis released the pert nipples and dragged his tong down Arthur's stomach and stops at his belly button, letting it linger. He trembled at Francis's touch and looked to him innocently."..F..Francis.." Said man retrieved his pink muscle, unzipped and pulled down his pants. Once they were off and on the floor, Francis rubbed and gently squeezed the fabric on the crotch of the English man's boxers. Arthur let a very faint moan out, then looked down at Francis's hand. Before he pounced on Francis, smirking, and taking off his pants and boxers.

"Oh?" Francis smirked and allowed Arthur to take control. " Francis. Did you know how much of a tease you are?" He smiled, and moved his hand down Francis's body. He shivered at the touch of his hand. "Non.." He whispered. "I need to be disciplined. Show me.." ".Aye...That is true. You have been a very bad boy, Francis.." He moved his hand around Francis's member. Francis took a sharp breath at the feel of his cold hand around his throbbing erection. Arthur smirked and then rubbed Francs' member. The French man hissed slightly and bucked his hips. "Hm~?" Said man looked down at his own hands, then to Francis' eyes. They were shut tightly, awaiting for whatever came next. Arthur smiled, then kissed Francis passionately. Francis melted into the kiss, and soon whimpering at Arthur's hand staying perfectly still on his member. The Brit continued the kiss, deepening it softly, then started to rub the French member slowly. The sensation made Francis moan into the kiss. Arthur smirked into the kiss, before finally pulling away, and teasingly rubbed around Francis' member. He smiled and looked down at Francis. "Hnng.. Arthur.." "Hmm~?" Francis wriggled under his hand. "Well then, you should be in control~" He smirked and turned so Francis was literally on top. Francis chuckled and looked around. "Do you have any lubricant?" Arthur pouted. "No, why would I?" Francis pointed three fingers at Arthur's mouth. "Suck." He commanded. The Brit blinked and leaned forward slightly "…?" Francis leaned down and looked at him dead in the eye. "Do you want me to fuck you dry~?" "Maybe~" Joked Arthur, then sucked on Francis' fingers. Francis could already feel his 'Eiffel Tower" harden at the sight of the British man sucking eagerly on his fingers. Arthur, already hard, continued to suck on the fingers, then smiled and pulled away. Francis aimed his index finger at the entrance. "Are you ready Angleterre?" Arthur smirked and nodded. Probing his finger in the tight hole, Francis leaned down and began to suck on Arthur's erect member as well. Arthur clenched the blanket below him and let out a few breathy moans. "F-Francis.." The Frenchman smiled and began bobbing his head up and down while pumping his finger in and out slowly. Once he thought he was ready, Francis added a second digit into the tight hole. He scissor the two fingers together to make more room for the third. Arthur moaned louder and started calling out Francis' name. The Frenchman added a third finger, pumping faster and harder, letting go of the member in his mouth, and replaced his fingers with his hard cock. Arthur clenched the sheets harder and moaned loudly. "F-Francis!" Said man almost came from the sound of Arthur's cries, and the tight walls that enclosed around him. The minute he felt Arthur's walls tighten, he released his seed into his lover. "Gah~ Arthur!" Still panting, Francis sighed and lay next to Arthur. "Merci, Angleterre." Arthur panted lightly and clung to Arthur. "M.. Mhm.." Francis wrapped an arm around his waist and fell asleep to the sound of his heart's rhythmic beats.

"Je taime.."


End file.
